ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
NOW Comics- Slimer! Series
Slimer! was the America published comic series by NOW Comics that was started in 1989. It was based on the Slimer! animated series which was a spin-off of The Real Ghostbusters animated TV show. Towards the end of the comic series run, Marvel Comics "The Real Ghostbusters" stories were reprinted. List of Comics * #1 (Published in May 1989) **"A Kindly Ghost" **"Ghostly Plumbing" * #2 (Published in June 1989) **"Slime Flood!" **"Improving Business" * #3 (Published in July 1989) **"The Babysitter" **"Do Not Attempt To Adjust Your Picture" * #4 (Published in August 1989) **"A Boring Ghost Day" **"The Slimy Sitter" * #5 (Published in September 1989) **"Hotel Haunt" **"Hide And Freak" * #6 (Published in October 1989) **"Teasing Revenge" **"Ghostly Godmother" * #7 (Published in November 1989) **"Scene Of The Slime" **"Walking My Robot Back Home" * #8 (Published in December 1989) **"Sealand" **"Cool Slime" * #9 (Published in January 1990) **"Missing Mom" **"Fall Forest Frolic" * #10 (Published in February 1990) **"Thanksgiving Nightmares" **"Sleepless Nights!" * #11 (Published in March 1990) **"Christmas Experiments" **"Holiday Storm" * #12 (Published in April 1990) **"Dr. Slimer! And Mr. Fred" **"Supernatural Bowl!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 054 **"Fooled For Love!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 053 * #13 (Published in May 1990) **"Stupid Cupid" **"Carwash Spook!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 053 **"The Ghost House!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 051 * #14 (Published in June 1990) **"Art For Slimer's Sake!" **"Transmutant Terror" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 056 **"Haunted Melodies" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 025 * #15 (Published in July 1990) **"Genie With The Light Green Slime" **"Monster Movie!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 042 **"Highway Haunt." -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 055 * #16 (Published in August 1990) **"Slimer And The Ghostly Egg!" **"Ray’s From The Grave" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 049 **"An Inspectre Calls" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 011 * #17 (Published in September 1990) **"Slimer Takes The Cake!" **"All That Glitters Is Slime" **"Janine’s Knight in Shining Armour!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 023 **"Petro-Plasms!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 049 * #18 (Published in October 1990) **"A Bird In The Slime" **"Surgical Spirit!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 056 **"Too Many Ghost Busters!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 009 **"Ghost Boaster!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 015 * #19 (Published in November 1990) **"Ring Around The Slime" **"The Doomsday Mask!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 014 * The Real Ghostbusters 3-D Slimer Special (Published in July 1993) **"Slimer's Unbirthday" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 020 **"It's Slimer!" -Reprint from Marvel Comics Ltd- The Real Ghostbusters 035 **"Cooking With Slimer" **"Singing The Slime Blues" * The Big Comic Book (contains Slimer! comics 01-03) Development In 1990, NOW Comics was forced to file Chapter 7 bankruptcy by Quebecor Printing and General Learning Corporation. However, in 1993 the series had one more release after some more The Real Ghostbusters got printed. Re-issues in other Countries Also See *The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print *The What NOW Caper External Links *Spook Central "NYGB Comicguide section" References Gallery slimer_comic_ad_in_rgb_v1_no19.jpg|Ad that first appeared in RGB comic #19. Category:Print Category:Slimer! NOW Comics